Yu-Gi-Oh! Guardians eXtreme
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: 15-year-old Jaden is thrown into a battle for the fate of the world when he recieves a package from his parents who have been missing for ten years. I do not own GX or its characters. rated for possible future lemons
1. Chapter 1

so this is another story me and jxafan2000 wrote on writing .com. only we haven't finished it. so it'll be more adventurous than most of my things. hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Mommy, daddy, do you have to go?" a young boy asked.

"Don't worry Jaden," a man said. "We'll be back soon."

"Midori will take good care of you," his mother said.

The next day, Jaden found out the flight his parents were on disappeared, their fate unknown.

"No! Mommy! Daddy!"

WHACK

"Huh, who, what, where?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yuki," the teacher said in a sarcastic tone. "Hope I wasn't interrupting your nap time. You have a test tomorrow, I hope you've been studying."

Jaden groaned, earning laughs from his classmates. Soon the bell rang, signalling the end of school.

"Oh come on Alexis, I really need your help to study or I could be held back and have to endure his boring lectures again next year," Jaden said on his knees in front of the schools unofficial idol that most of the boys wish were their girlfriend because of her looks along with her intelligence.

"Fine, but first you have to pass a test for me," Alexis said as she reached into her bag pulling a Rubix cube from her back pack throwing it to the two toned brunette. "Solve that in under three minuets or find another to tutor you."

"You got a deal Lex," said Jaden as Alexis looked at her watch telling Jaden to start as he gets to work on the cube moving it in a blur of his hands. "Done," said Jaden at the 2 minuet and 40 second mark when he showed the solved puzzle to Alexis making her smile before taking the cube back as they head off to Jaden's home to help him study for the test with the excited Jaden following at her side.

"I can't believe you were able to solve that so fast," Alexis said. "It usually takes me at least four and a half minutes."

"Yeah. A couple years ago, I met this guy who was really good at puzzles. We had a rubix solving contest. No matter what I just couldn't beat him. And he even let me peel off the stickers and stick them on once. I guess I learned how to work it."

"I bet. Now if only you applied those skills to school."

As Alexis laughed and Jaden pouted, things were happening.

"Ahhh!" shouted an old man as he was blown away. A box with cards spilled out as a man walked up to him, picking some of the cards up. "Those won't let you use them."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," the cloaked person said dark energy covering the cards before pulling one out. "Rise Ancient Gear Golem!"

A giant mechanical warrior appeared behind the man.

"No! Ancient Gear Golem, why?"

"Because you are weak and creature such as this deserves a strong master. Destroy your former master!"

The giant thrust its fist at him, and he was scared.

"Cyber Barrier Dragon, defend!" a voice said as a mechanical dragon with a satelite dish on it's head created an energy barrier that made a dust cloud as the fist made contact.

"Zane!"

Out walked a man with blue hair and a blue trenchcoat.

"You know, it's a good thing I graduated from school and went shopping for groceries for me and my brother. Why'd your golem attack you?"

"That person took my cards and used some power to twist them."

"That's not good. We need to get them back. Defeating your golem should fix them."

"I hope so."

Meanwhile, Jaden was focusing on what Alexis was trying to drill into his head for the test tomorrow but he couldn't shake this sense that something was about to change his life and it had something to do with his parent's disappearance. Suddenly the doorbell rang as Jaden excused himself from the room to answer the door.

"Hey Mr. Taylor, how's the wife doing?"

"Serenity is doing fine Jaden, she is just wondering when her brother is finally gonna ask Mai to marry him. By the way this was in the mail for you and I need you to sign for it," the mailman Tristan said as Jaden signed before getting handed a package and closing the door behind him.

Looking it over, Jaden wonders who sent the package as he set it on the table in front of him before nearly passing out in shock when he sees the name on the top corner.

"Mom, Dad? Why did they send this to me?" asked Jaden out loud before ripping the paper around the item as he notices a mahogany wood box.

Jaden opened the box, seeing another box in it, but above that was a note.

"What's wrong with getting a package from your parents?" Alexis asked.

"My parents have been missing for 10 years," Jaden said. Alexis gasped at that. Jaden opened the note, seeing something familiar. "It's really them."

Alexis looked seeing the first line, confused.

"'Jaybird'?"

"My mom's nickname for me. I haven't heard it in so long."

Jaden started reading the note.

'Jaybird, I know it's been years since you last saw us and you're probably wondering why we're contacting you. It's a long story I don't have time or paper space to write.' "Mom's humor." 'Anyway, you'll need what's in the box. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands. I love you, my little Jaybird. Mom.'

Jaden's eyes couldn't stop watering. Seeing his mother's handwriting, seeing his mom's nickname for him. Jaden opened the box that was in the box, and...

BRRIIIING

Alexis's cell phone started ringing as Alexis looked over at Jaden.

"Sorry Jaden, I need to take this."Alexis left Jaden alone with the package from his parents where she answered it as she said, "Yes."

"Cyber Angel, we have reports of Antique getting attacked as one of his strongest monsters getting taken after it was corrupted . There is also a build up of Ener-D near your location, so we advice using caution when dealing with this enemy if your are targeted or find them."

"Understood, but I am currently with a civilian and may have to take his safety in consideration."

"Roger that, and good luck Cyber Angel."

Alexis hung up the phone, only to hear a crash and run out to see Ancient Gear Golem standing above a hole in the wall, staring at Jaden.

"The cards, give them to me!" a figure said on the Golem's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"Don't play coy with me, child."

"Jaden, we gotta get out of here!" Alexis said as they ran out.

"Get them!" The golem moved but started shaking. "What? Are you still fighting my power? Whatever, my minions should be more than enough for them."

"What the heck is going on? Who was that? And why was he on top of that giant robot?"

"No time to explain! You need to get to Zane Truesdale."

"Last year's valedictorian? Why?"

"Just do it."

As they ran however, green creatures with horns on their heads appeared. Then two men in cloaks grabbed Alexis.

"Alexis!"

"I'll be fine! Get to Zane!"

Jaden knew he had to run, but he didn't wanna leave Alexis when he knows she's in trouble.

"I'm not leaving you behind," said Jaden as he turns to face the two guys holding Alexis by her arms restraining her.

Suddenly Jaden has a vision of multiple monsters but they all seem humanoid but they also looked like super heroes from the comic books Jaden use to read as a kid.

Suddenly a phrase appears in Jaden's mind as one of the cards glow in the box from Jaden's pocket.

"Spread your wings of Justice for all before me, Avian!"

The two holding Alexis were laughing as they were thinking the boy couldn't summon a monster without a duel disk on his wrist, but a winged man with a mostly green suit with a matching helmet with talons near his hands and feet appears in front of Jaden shocking them that Alexis can get away as Avian swipes at the two with his claws.

"Get 'em Feral Imp!" one of the guys said as the green monster charged at them.

"Don't worry, Alexis I'll protect you," Jaden said. "I think."

"Appreciate the gesture, but I'm not exactly defenseless," Alexis said, pressing a button on her watch. Then a strange device appeared on her wrist(AN: the duel academy duel disk. the silver version). She pulled a card from the deck in it. "Let's dance Etoile Cyber!"

As she said this, a monster with a red jumpsuit appeared.

"Whoa."

"Yeah. Now, attack, Etoile Cyber!"

And attack the monster did, destroying the green creatures and knocking the people out.

"Okay, no mind explaining?"

"Still not the time. We gotta find Zane!"

So they rushed down the street. Jaden ran beside Alexis trying to get to the Trusdale residence with their monsters in front of them, however as they turn down an alleyway a group of more cloaked figures appeared with more monsters (1). Jaden suddenly had another vision this time with a female monster wearing red fighting side by side with Avian with perfect unison as they took care of a group of monsters that had them greatly out numbered.

"Burn for Retribution, Burstinatrix!" said Jaden as said a red clad female with ashen hair appeared next to Avian as the two looked at each other before nodding their heads. The other group had their monsters attack as Avian and Burstinatrix worked like a well oiled machine taking out monsters left and right.

As Alexis took out the Beaver Soldiers, a loud thud was heard as they saw Ancient Gear Golem appear.

"Come on! How is it we can't hear it until it's this close? The thing's gigantic!"

"That Duel Monster doesn't even belong to him. He stole it. Etoile Cyber go!"

Etoile Cyber rushed the monster, only to get swatted like a fly before glowing and fading into Alexis.

"Your monsters can't defeat the golem!"

Jaden and Alexis growled. Suddenly Jaden got another vision of Burstinatrix and Avian in a vortex. A silouette in the middle. He rushed forward.

"Jaden no! You can't beat him!"

"I think I got a way! Winged hero with the power of wind! Heroine of the flame! Combine your powers to create a new hero! Come forth with your dragon fire, Flame Wingman!"

Everyone gasped at the new being, green with black, and it's right hand a dragon's head. It grabbed Jaden with its left hand and lifted him into the air.

"Go! Skydive Scorcher!"

The monster threw Jaden at the man, punching him off as the monster engulfed itself in flames, diving toward the monster. Ancient Gear Golem thrust its fist to counter, but Flame Wingman went right through, destroying the monster. Dark energy emerged from the card before bursting off and flying to its true owner.

"Grr! This is not over!" the figure said before disappearing.

"Jaden, that was amazing!"

"Yeah, I..." Jaden started to say but tripped and started to fall. Luckily Flame Wingman caught him and flew down to Alexis as she grabbed him and Flame Wingman disappeared.

Alexis looked at him, amazed.

Meanwhile the figure that attacked was in a word of pure darkness as a shadowy figure appeared.

" **Not only do you fail to secure the cards of the Supreme King, but you lose the Golem to a child without a duel disk?** " a shadowy figure said.

"I apologize master. I do not understand myself, but without a duel disk, he summoned two monsters and even fused them into something powerful enough to defeat it in one shot. His power was unreal. It was like the cards were made for him."

" **Yes. Perhaps we should see about recruiting him. What was his name?** "

"I think it was Jaden something. Yuki! Jaden Yuki."

This made his boss stiffen.

" **Yuki? Did you say Yuki?** "

"Yes."

" **So they've finally surfaced, huh? This will be fun.** "

-0-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

This was the first thing that Jaden heard as he slowly started to come to showing him in a white room with several medical machines hooked up to his body as he appeared in a hospital of some kind, just not any hospital he has ever been in. The room was very basic with an adjourning bathroom near the door leading out of the room. Before he could get a better look around the room, the door opened and Alexis walked in wearing some new clothes(2) with two trays of food.

"Oh good, your awake and I figured you would be hungry. Now eat up and I will try to answer your questions afterwards," said Alexis as she placed the trays in front of Jaden and with his stomach growling started eating at a fast pace quickly devouring the food.

Letting out a loud belch, Jaden pats his fattening belly in joy as Alexis smirked.

"Well thanks for the food, but what is going on Alexis?"

"What I am about to tell you doesn't leave this building. There is a war going on between the forces of good and evil, you just got caught up in the fight and was lucky to come out in one piece. Nice job by the way for a rookie," said Alexis with a smirk on her face as Jaden rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. This is the Academy, here we train to fight the forces of evil who would use our cards to conquer the world or turn those who drop out to join their ranks. We are... Guardians eXtreme, and because of your efforts, you've been selected to join."

Jaden had only one word.

"Whoa."

* * *

(1) Beaver Warrior

(2) the outfit from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed the start. there might be lemons later, but no promises. we haven't even gotten that far on writing .com. also, shame Alexis was the only girl to show up. and makes sense we never saw her use fusion. she was always more Ritual than Fusion.


	2. Jaden joins Guardians eXtreme

hey, here's the next chapter to my story. also to the guest reviewer who asked if the idea is based off of Huntik... YOU ARE CORRECT! Jaden would be Lok, Alexis Sophie, I guess Zane can be considered Dante. GX would be the Huntik Foundation. anyway enjoy

* * *

"Over here we have the Nurse's office and make sure your actually sick or she will sick her monsters on you and that is never something you want to see," Alexis said.

She was leading Jaden around the campus explaining where everything is after the Chancellor gave her the okay. He was watching the footage of what happened on their way to Zane's place, and was intially surprised by Jaden's abilities until he heard his name. Jaden meanwhile was trying to focus on the tour but he couldn't help looking at Alexis in her new clothes that looked good on her in his opinion.

"My face is up here, Jaden," Alexis said.

She was looking over her shoulder while Jaden just happened to be looking at her skirt thinking he was staring at her butt like all the other guys did. Jaden managed to look up at Alexis's face while his face was turning red from embarrassment at getting caught looking her over.

"Sorry about that, Lex. I didn't mean to look there. I just... uh... Dang it, how do I say this without being rude?"

"Just as long as you understand."

"Hey, Lexi!" a voice said as Alexis sighed in annoyance. Jaden saw a guy wearing all black run toward them but he was pushed aside. "How's about you ditch this loser and go for a milkshake?"

"This 'loser' as you called him managed to summon two monsters and fuse them without a duel disk or any training. Not to mention I've told you no like fifty times this week."

"But there's so much we can-."

"Hey, Alexis told you no, so respect her."

"I don't have to do what some nobody says. I'm Chazz Princeton."

"I know. I sit in front of you in class. Just because you have money doesn't make you better than anyone else. In fact, the way you act makes you worse than everyone else."

"Guys calm down," Alexis said.

"Oh I see what is going on here, your trying to take my Lexi from me. I challenge you to a fight to see if your strong enough for her."

"I'm not trying to do anything and if it's a fight you want then bring it."

Chazz led the way as Jaden followed but Alexis stood there for a minuet before sighing.

"Boys."

She decided to follow the two hoping they didn't get in trouble for this. Soon they arrived at the battle arena as Chazz put on his duel disk while Alexis handed Jaden one of the spare disks from the storage closet near the door.

The two boys ran around as Chazz placed something down as a giant card appeared before disappearing.

"Winged hero with the power of wind! Heroine of the flame! Combine your powers to create a new hero! Come forth with your dragon fire, Flame Wingman!" Before he could do anything a light glowed as Flame Wingman suddenly went to Chazz's side. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"I used my Chthonian Polymer to take it. Now attack your former master!"

"Formed from the very land, defend me Clayman!"

Clayman appeared as it took the hit for Jaden. However the sparks nicked Jaden as he saw burn marks on his black jacket.

"Okay, this was my favorite jacket, now you're gonna get it."

Jaden took off his jacket, leaving him in his red muscle shirt which clung to his body, showing a bit of his pecs.

'He definitely seems well-toned.'

"Well, Chthonian Soldier here's gonna make it worse than your jacket."

Chazz summoned another monster and attacked Jaden. Jaden suddenly got another vision of a hero with lightning.

"Strike down with the bolt of justice! Sparkman!" A new hero covered in yellow and blue armor appeared, surrounded by electricity. "I'm sure your soldier will find this quite shocking!"

Chazz's soldier was destroyed and while covered by the explosion Jaden threw a card down, so he tried to destroy Sparkman. However a glow switched their positions as Sparkman was destroyed.

"It's not over yet! Mefist the Infernal General will finish you!"

"I don't think so! Flame Wingman!"

"Cyber Dragon, Strident Blast," said an older male as a metallic dragon got between the two monsters stopping the fight.

"He, I've seen enough. It was just a lucky fluke he was able to summon two monsters and fusing them together."

Chazz just left the room as Alexis just put her left hand on her head and sighed as she walked up to Jaden.

"You seemed to be a natural to me and not many can hold their own against Chazz," Alexis said as Zane walked towards the two, "Sorry to interrupt, but the Chancellor asked me to help Jaden get settled into a room so we can keep an eye on him."

"Is there anyway I can head home?" Jaden asked.

"Sorry, but that Golem destroyed a good portion of it and we managed to get most of your possessions so you can have a more homey feel while staying at the Academy."

"Well, I hope you guys can fix it up before next Friday," Jaden said.

"Why's that?" Zane asked.

"Because Midori will have a meltdown."

"You mean Ms. Hibiki?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. I've known her since I was a baby. She was babysitting me the night my parents disappeared, and since has been my legal guardian."

"Don't worry. GX is a top secret government agency. They're already working on damage control. Should be fixed by Thursday."

"Great."

So they led Jaden to the room he'd be staying in. He set up his Armor Digivolving figures, Flamedramon in the center and to the right, Armor Digiegg of Friendship, Halsemon, Digiegg of Sincerity, Pegasusmon, and to the left Miracles, Digmon, Reliability and Nefertimon(1). He also set up his Ultraman Neos.

"You really like superheroes, huh?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I do. Something wrong with that?"

"No, it's cool. It's a shame the Silphymon DNA Digivolving figure has a terrible Gatomon."

"Yeah, I know right? And Shakkoumon doesn't look a bit like Ankylomon or Angemon. I liked BlackWarGreymon."

"Yeah, he wasn't really evil, just a lost soul."

"You two need some alone time?" Zane teased as they blushed and turned away.

"Dinner's at 1800 in the messhall," Alexis said as she left and Zane was about to but turned around.

"Also, my brother will be joining GX tomorrow. You don't mind bunking with him, do you?"

"Nah, sounds cool."

The next day, Jaden was chilling in his room wearing a red jacket with a black undershirt as the door opened as a short male with light blue hair walked in along with a large male that had hair resembled a koalas ears.

"Oh, so your one of the new recruits too," said the larger male as Jaden nodded his head.

"Yeah, my name is Jaden Yuki. "

"My name is Chumley and this guy is Syrus," said the larger male before pointing towards the blue haired boy as he nervously raised his hand at Jaden.

"You know if your gonna be working here, you really need to have some confidence in yourself," Jaden said towards Syrus as Jaden smiled at him.

"You must have a lot considering you just started yourself," Syrus said. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. All I know is one minute I'm getting tutored by Alexis, then I get a package from my parents who disappeared ten years ago, I get attacked, summon a couple monsters, fuse them together, and boom I'm here." He pulled out the deck left by his parents, looking at it with a serious expression. "I will find my parents and protect the world. I swear!"

They looked at Jaden, amazed by his resovle. However, his speech was ruined when his stomach started to grumble making Jaden laugh while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Well, what say we get some grub?" Jaden asked.

"Are you sure we should be getting food out of schedule?" Syrus asked.

"It's called a small snack. Let's go." Jaden shot up and went to the door, but as he turned he fell back as he bumped into someone. "Ow, that hurt." He then noticed a man wearing a white shirt, black pants, belt and necktie. His black hair is tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were hidden behind their lids and a pair of square-lensed glasses. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I was just gonna go get a snack."

"Well, luckily I landed on the only part of my body with a built-in airbag," the old man joked and laughed.

Then they heard purring and saw a fat cat rubbing against Jaden's leg.

"Hey, there, little guy," Jaden said, petting the cat between the ears.

"Oh, my that's rare," the old guy said, picking the cat up. "He doesn't normally take to new people so quickly. You must be Jaden, correct? I heard about you from the commander. I'm Professor Lyman Banner. I'm not suited to field work so I mostly work behind the scenes. And this little guy is Pharaoh. I'm in charge of making sure you're comfortable during your time here, and taking care of you until Miss Hibiki returns."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm gonna go grab a snack."

Jaden ran off as Syrus and Chumley ran after him, not wanting him to get in trouble. What all three failed to notice was Banner's eyes open, showing red eyes.

"I sense an ancient power inside of him, somewhere deep within. He will be worth observing."

* * *

(1) not released in either country which sucks since it would be easy in America.

hope you guys liked that. and in case you were confused about the black jacket, Jaden's been wearing the outfit from the very first episode this whole time.


	3. from blackout to worry

here's the next chapter.

* * *

A couple weeks later we find Jaden training with a fellow new recruit named Syrus, Zane's younger brother. Jaden's Avian landed the finishing move, knocking Syrus on his butt.

"Man, I'm never going to get this," Syrus said.

"Hey, don't say that, Sy," Jaden said, extending his hand. "You're getting better, I know it."

"You think so?" Jaden nodded, and Syrus took his hand. "Thanks Jaden."

"Glad you think so, because we have an assignment for you," Zane said as he walked in with Alexis.

"Aw, awesome! What are we doing? Hunting for the Holy Grail? Looking for the Argo? Yeti search?"

"Guard duty."

"Huh?"

"Not every assignment is exciting, but it's still very important," Alexis said. "Don't worry, boys, I'll be here too. It's necessary. Consider it training your ability to analyze the situation and figure out the best solution."

"Well, I guess."

So with that, Zane left on a mission and the Chancellor went to a meeting, leaving many beginners there, including forensics Chumley, analyst Bastion and a full-of-himself, self-proclaimed superstar named Chazz, unaware of a figure not far from the base.

Alexis brought Jaden their text books since they had to time to study while watching for any suspicious people.

"Man, why do we have to study for some stupid tests when we are suppose to be learning to control whatever this is?"

Alexis hit Jaden over the head with her book while looking quite intimidating for the brunette.

"Yes, it is important. Sometimes this boring stuff can save your life while exploring some ruins or something of that nature."

"Okay, I get it but you have to understand I'm a man of action not studying like a bookworm," said Jaden rubbing his head.

"Well sorry I'm such a bookworm, Jaden," said Alexis going back to her studying.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that Lex, I just really need help to study and your the smartest person I know."

Jaden kneeled in front of the blond haired woman. Alexis smiled, knowing Jaden was telling the truth, but before she could answer the lights went out, making Jaden jump.

"Don't worry, Jaden. The base has emergency back-up power." Just then the lights came back on. "See? Nothing to worry about." And they went out too. "Okay, _now_ I'm worried." Jaden groaned, holding his head. "Jaden what's wrong?"

"They're here," Jaden said.

"What do you mean? Who's here?"

"Those guys we fought. I can't explain it. Somehow I just know they're here."

Alexis was confused. High energy and now sensory? Those were a rare combination. Before Alexis could ask Jaden any questions about his new ability, a portal appeared underneath her as she fell thru screaming before it just as quickly sealed up separating her from Jaden and vice versa.

"ALEXIS!" Jaden shouted as he pats the floor due to the darkness in the room.

Meanwhile Alexis lands in a crouch in a dark room trying to find out just where she was transported to. However a swift kick to her stomach has her gasping for air before a punch to her head knocks her down as a robed figure stands over her looking down on the blond with their hood concealing their face from sight.

The figure looked at the unconscious blond before crouching down, going for her waist and pulling Alexis's deck out, casting a spell. She summoned a few monsters, and had no trouble controlling them, as if they couldn't tell who was their real owner.

"Yes, he made a mistake," the figure said, the voice feminine. "He took command of a powerful monster that had bonded to a man for years. For me, these monsters will obey me as if I am you, Alexis. I'll take your cards, and make it so you won't have to put yourself in danger anymore."

The figure opens the door to show they are in a janitorial closet as the figure closes the door before pulling a long rope from their cloak as they tie Alexis arms behind her back while looping the rope around her chest making sure she can't squirm too much. Taking off Alexis's boots, the figure takes off Alexis's socks and stuffs them in her mouth before covering her mouth with duct tape. Once Alexis was propped against the wall, the figure removed her cloak to reveal an identical Alexis wearing her uniform exactly as she does.

"Sorry Lexi, but this is for your own good. Luckily we are the same size so no one should question just who I am as I look for this Jaden person," the look-a-like said as she left Alexis tied up in the closet to look for Jaden.

"Alexis! Alexis!" The girl looked and saw a brunette with red clothes.

'He's cute,' she thought to herself.

"Hey, I'm here!" she said, and Jaden ran to her.

"Lex!" Jaden said as he ran to her... until he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Jaden saw her arms stretched out like she was going to hug him, and also noticed some lipstick on her. Not to mention he sensed something amiss.

"Who are you?"

She was confused by this.

'My cover can't be blown, right?' "What are you talking about? I'm Alexis."

"Really? Then answer this. What is the capital of California?"

"Los Angelos?"

Jaden whipped out his duel disk.

"Wrong! And I got the same answer!"

"Huh?"

"Alexis quizzed me earlier, and asked me that same question. I answered 'Los Angelos', and that was wrong."

"I can't believe this. AHHHH!" The girl was covered in dark energy before disappaiting, revealing the outfit undone a bit with the white turning black. Also her hair turned silver while her eyes were pink. "I won't let you drag my sissy in danger!"

"Your sissy? Alexis is your sister? Why are you doing this?"

"We had an older brother named Atticus, where he trained here just like sissy is right now. His last assignment with Zane went wrong and he was missing, they actually lied to us and said he was traveling abroad but Alexis found the truth and is trying to get involved to find him. But if she gets involved then she could wind up like him and I don't want to lose anymore of my family. I tried to get into school so I could help her and watch her back, but I was too weak and was rejected so these people offered to make me stronger and even able to keep Lexi safe from all the fighting if I just did what they wanted. I don't want to hurt you since you are kinda cute, so will you just hand me your cards if your name is Jaden Yuki please?"

Jaden was shocked that Alexis had a sister and she never seemed to mention her brother at all, but he knew that whoever this person was that he wasn't about to hand over his deck that he got from his missing parents after all this time.

"I'm sorry, but these cards are precious to me and I won't just hand them over willingly," said Jaden as the woman just sighed before turning on her duel disk and inserting Alexis's cards into the disk.

"Then don't say I didn't warn you, cutie and just so you know my name is Alison," said the now named Alison as Jaden inserted his deck into his duel disk.

At that moment, in the closet, Alexis groaned as she woke up. She noticed an unpleasant taste in her mouth, and tried to spit it out, but found she couldn't. She managed to find something sharp and cut the ropes off her arms before pulling the duct tape off and spitting out her socks.

"Yuck. My feet taste gross." She felt her pockets, and was not happy. "My deck. I gotta find who it is that took it."

She rushed out, needing to find who it was.

Alison had just had Cyber Blader destroy Jaden's Flame Wingman like it was tissue paper after giving her Fusion Weapon, All Jaden has to defend himself is his Clayman and he knows it can't stand up to the powered up Cyber Blader. Suddenly Jaden's eyes glow as he has a vision of Clayman along with Sparkman combing to form a massive giant with electricity sparking around him.

"Show your bolt of justice, Sparkman!" Jaden said. "Time for a new hero! Hero with the power of lightning! Hero with a body made of pure earth! Bring your heroic powers together to form a new hero! Strike down with the might of thunder! Descend Thunder Giant!"

A giant with several spheres covering his body appeared before firing a massive bolt at Cyber Blader destroying her before firing a blot at Alison shocking her as Alexis's deck ejected from Alison's duel disk.

"Not bad, cutie. Maybe next time I'll use my deck instead of Sissy's," Alison said to Jaden making him blush a bit. "But know this. I will get your cards and get my sister out of danger!"

Alison summoned a dark portal, escaping before Jaden could grab her.

"Dang it, she got away," Jaden said, picking up Alexis's cards as the mentioned blond appeared.

"Jaden, what happened?"

"I stopped the person who stole your deck, and they fled. Listen, Lex, there's something I need to tell you."

"Hold that thought, Jaden. I need to call Alison."

"Huh?"

"Oh, my little sister. I guess it slipped my mind. I joined to find my brother Atticus. Me and my twin sister Alison tried to join together, but her power wasn't as strong as mine or Atticus. I need to call her whenever I'm not home before 9:00 so she's not worried out of her mind. It's 9:23. She must be worried sick."

As Alexis called her sister, Jaden was torn now. He had to tell Alexis what happened, but how would she react if he told her that her own sister has fallen to darkness to keep her away from the fight?

"Alright, sorry for not calling sooner, sis. To make up for it, I'll take you to your favorite restruant tomorrow. Uh-huh, bye Ally. So Jaden, what was it you wanted to say?"

"Woops, must have slipped my mind. I guess it wasn't that important, if I remember it I'll let you know," Jaden said as he hands Alexis back her deck as the blond thanked him but wondered to what was with him.

'Something is up, Jaden said he had something to say but then says he forgot. Even his memory isn't that bad.'

After they got back to the room, Alexis continued to tutor Jaden but the whole time he couldn't shake the feeling that not telling Alexis about Alison was gonna get him in trouble with Alexis.

Meanwhile, Alison hung up her phone and went to report, and they were not happy.

"You were supposed to get the cards from that boy!"

"I know that, but he's stronger than I thought, not to mention I had to use my sister's deck. It's strong, but I'm not like her."

"We will create a deck suitable to you so that you can take the cards from him."

"Just make sure you hold up your end of the deal."

"Do not worry."

Alison was downcast. She didn't wanna rely on these people and dark powers, but to protect her family, she would do just about anything. Anything at all.

* * *

hope you guys liked this chapter. sorry I skipped over the beginning of the battle. me and jxafan2000 wrote this together on writing . com. here's a link to an alternate storyline on the interactive. fair warning, if you're a guest or free member on there, you will have to deal with server overload. "www . writing main / interact/ item_id / 1965430-Fictional-Erotic-Scenario / map / 11132222222122222222222222121121112221222122121" just remove the quotation marks and spaces. hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

alright, here's another chapter. so Jaden's been attacked by Alexis's twin sister Alison, but doesn't have the heart to tell Alexis. how will that come to bite him in the butt? find out in this chapter.

* * *

The next few days were just a blur to Jaden as he kept thinking about telling Alexis that her sister was the one that attacked the base and stole her deck. Right now Jaden was walking between classes when he heard something that shocked him.

"Hey did you hear the last mission to find these two agents was a failure again?"

"I know, these two have been MIA for ten years. Why do we still have people looking for them?"

"I hear they are two of the best from the Academy, Harold and Carol were their names."

This is what got Jaden's attention as that was the name of his parents and Jaden tried to find out what he could about the mission so he could join it to help find his parents.

"Hey, did you say there were two agents in the academy named Harold and Carol?" Jaden asked.

"Hey, this is out of your juristiction," one agent said.

"Please, Harold and Carol are my parents' names, and they went missing 10 years ago." The two agents were surprised by that. Either it was a coincidence or this was the kid of those agents. "Please, I have to know. Do you know about this mission to find them? They sent me this deck, but there wasn't a return address on the package."

"We know a few details."

"And?"

The first agent wanted to say something, but looked to the other one who shook his head.

"I'm sorry, kid, I really am, but we're not allowed to talk about it," he said. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I told you too much already."

"We want to help, but can't take a chance."

"I understand."

So they left. Jaden was determined though. If they won't tell him, then he'll find out the hard way. He went to the database, trying to get in, find out when they're gonna leave again.

Jaden found that the only scheduled mission leaving the base anytime that month was leaving tomorrow so Jaden wrote down all the info he had before making sure the computer was turned off as he went to bed to make sure to get up early enough to sneak on board the plane.

After a few hours, Jaden woke up early in the morning as he makes his way to the Hanger Bay where a plane was getting loaded with several crates of supplies. Finding a crate unguarded, Jaden quickly opened the box and slipped inside before a worker found him as his crate was loaded on the plane. Once the plane took off, Jaden wanted to look around but realized he could get in trouble for sneaking on board the plane in the first place.

As Jaden was wondering what to do, he heard a door slide open.

"Alright, time to check the supplies," a familiar feminine voice said.

'Oh, no, Alexis!' he thought to himself. 'God, are you trying to make me tear into her? I already know I have to tell her, but geez can you at least give me time to figure out how to say it?' Jaden felt his nose tingle. 'Oh, no, not now!'

"Ah... ah... AHCHOO!" Jaden shot up out of the crate, rubbing his nose. But then he was shaking. He turned, and saw Alexis standing there shocked.

"Jaden, what are you doing here?"

"What about you, Alexis? Where are you guys going?"

"Ja-um I wa, wha ARGGGGGGGGG." Alexis was stammering bad as she was feeling bad that Jaden was here when he shouldn't have been told about the mission.

"Alexis, you knew about this and didn't tell me?" Jaden asked feeling hurt that Alexis kept this from him.

"I wanted to tell you but I also wanted to make sure we found something about them before I said anything to get your hopes up," Alexis explained hoping to not have Jaden angry at her since she wasn't sure what he might do since he was usually so carefree.

Jaden looked down, understanding completely.

"I understand," Jaden said.

Alexis was perplexed. "You... you do?"

"Yeah. There's actually something I need to tell you too. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react or take it."

"Jaden, if this is a love confession, fair warning I put most of the guys who asked me out in the infirmary."

"It's not. It's about the attack a few days ago. I never forgot what I was going to tell you."

"Why'd you lie?"

"Because..."

Suddenly the ship rocked.

"Alexis, we need you up here!" Bastion said before noticing Jaden. "Jaden? Alright, Hassleberry owes me 10 bucks if we survive."

They rushed up front, and saw various Harpie Ladies attacking, but that wasn't what shocked Alexis. No, it was who was on Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"No... no, no, no!" Alexis said, trying to deny it, but there was no way. It was Alison with silver hair and pink eyes.

"Who is that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Alexis, is that who I think it is?" Zane asked.

"Alison? But how? How is this...?" Alexis looked to Jaden, seeing his expression. It was one of sadness and apologetic. "No. No, no, no."

"I'm sorry, Alexis, but it's true."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if we don't land safely, we're dead."

"Harpies, attack those engines!"

Several of her Harpies took out one engine after another, as the plane leaned towards one side Alison the door was flung open.

"Alison..." Alexis said, distracted by her sister's actions. So distracted she lost her footing as a door swung open and she was flying out of it, hanging on tightly to the handle.

"Alexis!" Jaden said.

"Lexie, what are you doing here? They said you were safely back at the Academy. THEY LIED TO ME!" Alison screamed as she ordered her dragon to fly down to get Alexis as Alison was worried her sister could fall down as the door looked like it was ready to fall off the plane.

"Alexis grab my hand," Alison said as she reached out for Alexis's hand as Jaden and several of the others inside the plane were trying to reach her without falling out as well.

"Alexis! Take my hand!" Jaden shouted.

"Lexi!" Alison shouted, extending her hand.

Alexis wanted to reach out to her sister, but...

"AAAHH!" Alexis slipped but Jaden grabbed her, pulling her back in. She turned back to Alison, turning her tear-stricken face away before walking inside.

"Lexi. What have I done?"

Alison ordered the harpies to slow the plane's descent. Soon they landed.

Alison was standing on top of her dragon when she ordered it to fly away, tears falling down her face at nearly killing the one person left in this world she wanted to keep safe.

'I nearly killed my sister doing their dirty work, maybe this was a mistake after all,' thought Alison as she flew away.

Meanwhile from the ground Alexis runs out of the plane, trying to find Alison but all she could see was a figure flying away.

"ALISON!"

Alexis tried to talk to her sister but she was too far away to hear her.

Meanwhile Zane and the rest of the crew was unloading all the necessary supplies they need from the plane as Jaden helped out but he kept looking at the distraught Alexis as she crumbled to her knees. Jaden carefully approached Alexis, knowing she was taking this hard. He touched her shoulder and she turned before putting her face into his chest, crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry, Alexis," Jaden said. "If I had told you from the beginning or grabbed her before she fled last time, this might not have happened."

"It's... okay..." Alexis said between sobs. "You were just trying to consider my feelings."

Everyone looked on, feeling bad for Alexis. Her own twin sister had just attacked them and fled.

Alison flew back to town and once she dispelled her monster, she went to a house, and knocked on the door. It opened revealing a girl who looked like a female version of Jaden with her hair in a ponytail. She wore white shorts and a red tank top.

"Ally-cat, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Get into another fight with Alexis or something?"

"Something. Can I stay a while, Janelle?"

"Sure. Foster folks are out. We had pizza last night. Want a slice?"

"Thanks."

Janelle left, and Alison was sad. She couldn't tell Janelle about any of this. She wanted to, but Janelle had no clue about the other world, and Alison wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Meanwhile, Alexis had finally stopped crying as she stood up.

"Feel a little better, Lex?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, thanks for comforting me," Alexis said. "Now, let's go see if we can find your parents."

Thankfully, the plane crashed near their destination. They went to a Chinese temple, and the group found two identical brothers standing guard wearing traditional Chinese garments with their heads shaved with symbols tattooed on their foreheads. Jaden rushes up to them as he pulls out the last photo he has of his parents.

"Hey, have either of you seen these two come in here? Or at least slightly older versions."

Unfortunately the guards were new, only coming about a week ago. So they didn't know. Jaden was disappointed.

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis said. "Your parents might have been here recently, but they just left before they took over."

"Yeah, you're right," Jaden said.

Before anyone could say anything else, a portal appeared not far behind the group as a masked figure wearing a trench coat rushes out of the portal and grabs Alexis making her scream as the figure runs inside the temple.

"ALEXIS!"

Jaden rushed after her inside the temple just before a barrier appears around it as the others try to get inside but the barrier was too strong for anyone to get thru, even Zane with his strongest monster couldn't break thru.

Jaden was following after the figure thru the temple from one sharp turn to another, Jaden could tell something was wrong with Alexis as she didn't try to get free or scream after she was grabbed. Soon Jaden came into the main chamber inside the temple where a pedestal stood with a small box on top of it. Alexis was leaned against the pedestal showing she was knocked out cold with a Shadow Spell on her body making sure she can't get away.

Jaden and Titan ran around as they summoned monsters and Jaden tried to grab Alexis, but Titan held him back. Jaden summoned Avian, Burstinitrix, Bubbleman, Clayman and Sparkman.

"You think you're a hero? You can't even keep this girl safe."

"Shut up," Jaden said as Avian was destroyed.

"Because of your negligence to warn this woman, her heart has been weakened."

"Shut up." Burstinitrix destroyed.

"Now she can turn to darkness, and become your enemy."

"Shut up..." Clayman destroyed.

"And you know who we have to thank for this?"

"Shut up." Sparkman.

"You helped me. Thank you, little villian."

Bubbleman got destroyed.

 _"Banzai Yuki."_

Jaden gasped at that moment, flashing back to the last night he saw his parents.

"I don't want you to go. Arnold said he knew someone whose cousin died in a plane accident."

"Jaden, we have to go for work," Carol said to her son.

"But I-."

"Banzai Yuki," Harold said, confusing his son. "Jaden, do you remember what our last name means?"

"Courage."

"That's right. Banzai means may you live forever. So Banzai Yuki means 'May courage live forever'."

"Wouldn't that be 'May you live forever, courage'?"

"You get the point. Whenever you feel scared, angry or ready to kill someone, just say 'Banzai Yuki'."

Back at the present Jaden took a deep breath and sighed.

"Banzai Yuki."

"What?"

"You're going down," Jaden said as he got another vision. He drew his next card, slamming it down. "Bladedge, time to slice and dice!"

As Jaden said this, a golden warrior appeared and he definitely looked sharp enough to cut all of Titans monsters. Bladedge extended his blades and slashed every monster and got ready to do the same to Titan before he was sucked into a portal.

"Alexis!" Jaden said, rushing to the blond as Bladedge cut the ropes and turned to energy, retreating to Jaden's body.

However the trouble didn't end there, suddenly the room started to shake causing Alexis to wake up as suddenly three monsters appear. The first was brown with kanji on it's face with massive arms and thunder surrounding it as the second was blue with two large legs with a massive mouth and a different kanji above the face. The third was green/yellow with another kanji above what looked like a mouth along with two arms. Each monster appeared powerful which made Jaden worry his deck had nothing to defeat any of them.

Yet to his horror, they didn't attack but started to combine as the green monster lost it's arms appearing above the blue monster but below the brown monster. Suddenly the monsters combined together to make an even more impressive monster which had both teens looking around for a way out.

"There's gotta be a way out," Alexis said, feeling scared. "There's no way out. We're going to have to-agh."

"Alexis you're hurt," Jaden said. "Stay down, I'll protect you."

Alexis noticed his body and how it was shaking.

"Jaden, you summoned another new powerful monster just now, didn't you? You can barely stand."

"I'm not giving up! If I give up or run away, I'll never forgive myself! I won't abandon you, and I won't abandon my parents. BANZAI YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

At that moment Jaden gained another vision. This had three of his heroes entering a swirling vortex before a new silouette appeared.

Alexis and Jaden hear some grunting as they notice Syrus climbing thru some of the rubble where the barrier is creating a hole big enough for a person his size to squeeze thru. "Sy buddy, I need some time for a breather to get the energy for a fusion. Can you get me that time?" asked Jaden as Syrus looked on between the large monster and then his deck wondering if he could even survive long enough to be of any help.

However he then looks at the scared Alexis and the tired Jaden realizing that no one else is gonna come and save them so taking a deep breath, Syrus activates his duel disk before drawing some cards and saw something that could help buy time for Jaden.

"Decoyroid, Ambulanceroid, Drillroid, help us out!" As Syrus said this, a little buggy with an antenna showed up as well as a drill and an ambulance. They all had eyes like cartoons. Ambulanceroid took Jaden in.

"Ambulanceroid, help Jaden recover his energy."

"But Syrus, that requires you to give your power!" Alexis said.

"I'm okay. Decoyroid, draw its attention! Drillroid, try and attack the blue part!"

Decoyroid whizzed around, and the giant attacked the little car, whizzing around while Drillroid attacked the legs.

As Syrus was getting exhausted from the triple act, a bolt of electricity struck the monster, stunning it.

"Huh?" Syrus turned around, seeing Jaden holding a tazer gun. "Jaden!"

"Thanks for helping Sy. Recall your monsters and let me do this."

"Right. Decoyroid, Drillroid, Ambulanceroid, return!"

The three monsters disappeared into Syrus as he sat down.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jaden summoned Sparkman, Bubbleman and Avian. "Heroes of Wind, Lightning and Water, bring your powers of nature together! Emerge from the storm of justice, Tempest!"

As Jaden said this, a new monster appeared with Sparkman's visor and Bubbleman's arm-blaster.

"Tempest, fly around and try to trip it up!" Tempest did as Jaden said as the winged warrior flew, narrowly avoiding the claws, flying around its legs to fall on its back. "Now finish it with Powerhouse Plummet!" Tempest flew down, slamming into the monster as it glowed before disappearing. Tempest disappeared as Jaden collapsed.

* * *

sorry this took so long. was originally going for something darker, but decided to go light.


End file.
